


Warm Nights, Almost Left Behind

by fanwit



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Gen, it's preslash i guess, this was supposed to be a prompt but got out of hand, ugh i dunno what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Henery and Ollie go to prom.





	Warm Nights, Almost Left Behind

"Ah, wait up, Henery!" Ollie calls out and Henery groans.

"Come on, move faster!" Henery shouts back but stops anyway. Ollie catches up quickly and Henery begins walking again. They keep pace in silence.

"You think prom's going to be fun?" Ollie asks and Henery looks at him sideways.

"Not really but Mom insisted I go."

He didn't really see the point, he didn't have anyone to dance with or do anything. He didn't like anybody at all! And it was just going to be him off in the corner of the gym the whole night.

"I'm looking forward to it, this'll be the last time I get to do anything like this!" Ollie says excitedly.

"You don't have anybody to dance with, what's the fun?" Henery grumbles and he can see Ollie deflate. The school's getting closer and Henery starts to feel a bit bad about that.

"Why can't you just let yourself have fun for an once?" Ollie says sadly. Even his bowtie looks depressed. Henery notices Ollie's glasses are askew. They get into line.

"Come on," Henery mumbles, turning to face Ollie. He looks at Henery confusedly, and Henery reaches out. Ollie's eyes go wide and he seems to be blushing. Henery adjusts Ollie's glasses and turns to move a bit further along in the line.

"Oh." Ollie sounds almost disappointed and Henery doesn't know why Ollie's sad again. They're at the end of the line already! Henery holds out his arm for the bracelet while Ollie presents the two tickets he brought. They step in and someone, after checking for their bracelets, points to the gym entrance as if they didn't go to this place every day. Henery scowls, and they begin walking. As Ollie holds the door open for him, Henery stops.

"You can dance with me if nobody asks you," Henery mutters to Ollie before entering the gym.


End file.
